La nuit d'un parfait majordome
by Pamplea
Summary: Le jour, il est le parfait majordome des Phantomhive. La nuit... alors que tout le monde dort et que Sebastian est seul, est-il toujours aussi parfait qu'il aime le prétendre ? Récit d'une nuit mouvementée pour notre cher majordome, alors qu'il essaie de réparer ses inattentions du matin... "De toute façon, c'est de la faute des domestiques !"
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello ! **_

_**Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic, plus longue mais toujours courte (^^), en trois chapitres je pense. Toujours point de vue Sebastian, et Ciel apparaitra dans le 3e chapitre. Je m'essaie à l'humour, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... :) **_

_**Résumé : Le jour, il est le parfait majordome des Phantomhive. La nuit... alors que tout le monde dort et que Sebastian est seul, est-il toujours aussi parfait qu'il aime le prétendre ? Récit d'une nuit mouvementée pour notre cher majordome, alors qu'il essaie de réparer ses inatentions du matin... "De toute façon, c'est de la faute des domestiques !" **_

_**(on sait jamais, un démon peut aussi faire quelques bétises, non ? héhé je suis pas sympa avec lui, le pauvre) **_

_**Rating : bah... T, faute de mieux ! :P**_

_**disclaimer : Sebastian appartient à Yana Toboso, snif... **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

* * *

«Eh bien, bonne nuit jeune maître ! »

«C'est ça, bonne nuit Sebastian. »

Enfin.

Je laisse la porte de sa chambre légèrement entre-ouverte, et je m'éloigne.

Liberté.

La journée a été remplie de porcelaine cassée et de jardin dévasté, sans parler de la cuisine qui a sauté pour la troisième fois en un mois, les réserves de nourriture dont le foie gras et le caviar avec. Le jeune maître a beau être richissime, la vie devient cher. Ils sont irrécupérables. Mais Ciel n'a pas fait des siennes aujourd'hui. Il a du sentir que j'étais à la limite d'exploser à mon tour et il a été compréhensif.

Pour une fois.

…

Je fais un piètre majordome, oser penser de mon maître ainsi ! N'empêche que, de temps en temps, c'est agréable. Huhu, hinhin !(1)

Enfin bref, il a été compréhensif.

En tout cas, ce soir, je ne fais rien. Je me suis bien avancé, le ménage est fait, la cuisine de demain est faite, alors ce soir, je ne fais RIEN ! Je m'installe sur mon lit, et je passe la nuit à caresser mes chats clandestins ! Très bon programme !

…

Décidément, je fais vraiment un bien piètre majordome. Le maître ne serait pas content. Mais ce que je fais de mes soirées ne regarde que moi. Et je suis un diable, après tout ! (hinhin)

Tiens, en pensant au Bocchan… je suis d'une irresponsabilité, en tant que majordome des Phantomhive ! Mon jeune maître, allergique aux poils de chats et en plus asthmatique, m'interdit de ramener ces chères petites merveilles de la nature au manoir. Je lui désobéis. Je lui mens. Je ne respecte pas une des clauses du contrat. S'il venait à faire une crise d'asthme, ce serait de ma faute. Tant pis, mon amour pour ces chers êtres est plus fort que tout.

Plus fort que notre contrat ?

Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, purement idiote, en plus posée par moi-même à moi même. (Oui, Sebastian a des tendances schizophrènes, ce n'est pas de sa faute, les domestiques le rendent fou !)

Bon, ce n'est pas comme si Bocchan rentrait dans ma chambre tous les jours non plus ! Et les chats ne sortent pas de ma chambre. J'enlève toujours les poils qu'ils laissent sur mes habits pour préserver la santé de Ciel. Il n'a rien à craindre ! A part si un des chats sort de mon armoire, puis de ma chambre, et va se glisser sous les couvertures du jeune maître. Mais c'est impossible, de toute façon ! Héhé !

Je cours jusqu'à ma chambre. Est-ce parce que je suis impatient de retrouver ces belles créatures après une journée mortellement (ou pas) horrible ? Surement. Je ne me soucie même plus de mon image de parfait majordome, entachée par ma course dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à celui des domestiques. Image que cette chère marquise Frances de Midford qualifierait de « repoussante » ou encore de «répugnante ».

Je n'aime pas cette famille de toute façon. De la mère à la fille !

J'aperçois la porte de ma chambre. Bizarrement, elle est entre-ouverte. Je la laisse toujours fermée, pourtant. J'aurais sans doute oublié de la fermée correctement ce matin, en entendant une énième explosion venant de la cuisine. Oui, ce matin, Bard a eu la brillante idée de m'épater en me devançant dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner du jeune maître. Résultat, j'ai du aller faire les courses à 6h30 pour réveiller mon jeune maître à 7h tapante. Epatant, vraiment.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Et comprends instantanément que quelque chose ne va pas.

L'armoire. Ouverte.

La chemise où dorment les chats. En chiffon par terre. Vide.

Les chats. Disparus.

…

« GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHH ! NOOOOOOOOOOOONN ! »

Soit je n'ai pas réveillé les domestiques et Bocchan, soit ils ont eu trop peur de ce… cri, faute de mieux, pour sortir de leur lit.

Deuxième option.

La main sur ma poitrine, j'essaye de calmer ma fureur. Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir de ma chambre. Je n'y vois qu'une fumée noire et opaque, signe que j'ai pris ma forme originelle sous la fureur. Je souffle, pour me calmer et reprendre forme humaine. Comment ai-je pu être aussi inconscient ? Avoir laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte et l'armoire mal fermée ne me ressemble absolument pas ! Bard ! Tout est de la faute de Bard ! De dépit, je me cogne la tête contre le mur de ma chambre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mon crâne ouvert et couvert de sang, je le vois dans le miroir, se referme de lui-même presque aussitôt. Je suis plus inquiet pour le mur. Une énorme fissure débute de l'endroit où ma tête a cogné et sillonne jusqu'au plafond. Il faudra que je le répare. Mais plus grave : Je dois faire une croix sur mon emploi du temps si prometteur de ce soir, mais en plus, il va falloir que je les cherche dans TOUT le manoir ! Il y a qu'a moi que ce genre d'ennui arrive ! Pourquoi ? (2)

Et mes chats, mes précieux chats, où sont-ils ? Personne ne rentre dans ma chambre, même pas May-Linn pour faire le ménage. J'ai bien précisé que moi seul le faisait. Je ne peux donc m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si mes boules de poils ont disparues. Mais quel déshonneur de la part du majordome des Phantom… oh merde !

Il faut que je me dépêche. Pour les retrouver, je peux compter sur l'aide de… Personne. Personne ne doit être au courant de la présence de mes chats dans le manoir. Tout le monde ici est au courant de la maladie de Ciel, et personne ne prendrait le risque de les garder ici…

…A part moi.

'Toute façon je ne peux jamais compter sur l'aide de quelqu'un, il faut que je fasse tout dans ce manoir !

Et pour les retrouver, je vais pouvoir me servir de mon flair infailli… Non. Les seuls animaux que je n'arrive pas à cerner, et c'est pour cela que je les adore, ce sont les chats, que ce soit pour leurs réactions ou leurs odeurs ! Donc pour les chercher, je vais devoir agir… _comme un simple humain en fouillant le manoir pièce par pièce comme un imbécile. _L'aura noire reprend forme autour de moi. Non, il faut que je me calme. Si je suis méthodique, je suis rapide.

Alors… Combien ai-je de chat ? J'ai trois persans, un noir et blanc, deux Bengales… et c'est tout. Six chats donc.

Ah non je n'ai pas compté le siamois que j'ai recueilli la semaine dernière, à Londres. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser dehors, sous cette pluie battante près de la poubelle ! Donc sept chats.

Ah non ! J'ai oublié l'angora que j'ai trouvé hier en allant au marché. Il était dans le fossé le pauvre, tout seul ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas le… Oui, bon, huit chats.

Huit chats dont quatre à poils longs, les poils qui se perdent facilement et qui trainent partout. Panique ! Si je ne les retrouve pas rapidement, le jeune maître va faire une crise (au sens propre comme au sens figuré)… Et par conséquent tous les bannir du manoir, ou les confier à Bard pour qu'il teste sur eux ses nouvelles armes… KYAAAH !

Je sors de ma chambre. Je ne peux pas siffler mes chats, au risque de réveiller les domestiques et le jeune maître. Et de toute façon, je ne les ai pas dressés, alors les siffler pour qu'ils viennent bien gentiment comme des aristo-cats(3), impossible.

Je sens que ça va être compliqué, encore…

* * *

_(1) Nan, je refuse de dire que je suis folle, juste j'aime m'imaginer Sebby avec le rire d'Undertaker !_

_(2) Je me suis marrée toute seule en imaginant Sebastian dire le fameux « Pourquoi ? » de Cyprien !_

_(3) OK, humour de merde !_

* * *

**_Voilà, premier chapitre bouclé ! Je publierai le second dimanche prochain :) _**

_**Reviews ?** _

**_Diaboliquement._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello ! _**

**_merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) _**

**_2e chapitre. Notre Sebatian part à la recherche des ses chats, sans aide, huhu !_ **

**Xianyou** : **eh eh, moi aussi je plains ce pauvre majordome, surtout après avoir vécu la même chose, mais avec 3 chats ! Pas à moi en plus ! ils était dehors ! ^^ Bah, tu sais quand il est desepéré, et surtout quand il s'agit de ses chats, Sebastian est capable de tout ! :P merci, j'espère que cette suite te fera autant rire que le premier chapitre ! ;) **

**Alice L. Nightray : J'aime aussi les chats, beaucoup ! ;) Oh, on parle de Sebastian, quand même, même 12 chats ce serait jamais assez pour lui ! ^^ Oui, moi aussi je suis atteinte de ce truc, ça me rassure de voir que je suis pas la seule... **

**Twilight-and-BlackButler : Merci beaucoup ! :) **

**_Maintenant, la suite !_ **

* * *

Je sors ma montre à gousset. Il est 23h. Les respirations de Ciel et des domestiques sont régulières, signe qu'ils dorment profondément. La respiration du jeune maître est calme, pour l'instant, il fait donc un sommeil sans cauchemar. Tant mieux, il avait l'air fatigué ces derniers temps, ses mauvais rêves prenant le dessus chaque nuit, le réveillant en sursaut. Je l'entends, je le sens. Mais il ne m'appelle pas, il ne m'appelle plus, et sa fierté est bien trop grande pour que je puisse venir de mon plein gré pour le rassurer, faute d'avoir déjà essayé.

Mais je dois me concentrer, arrêter de penser à Ciel maintenant. Je vais dans la cuisine. Je sais que les chats aiment dévaliser les réserves de nourriture. Surtout quand ils sont mal-élevés ! Je ne me suis pas trompé. Un des trois persans et le siamois sont en train de se régaler de la dinde posée sur le plan de travail, dinde que j'étais sensé servir demain au jeune maître et à ses invités.

Parfait, les ennuis continueront demain matin.

Je me précipite vers eux.

« Non il ne faut pas ! Ne mangez pas ! »

Soulagé de les avoir retrouvés, je les caresse et tâte leurs coussinets. Ah, quelle douceur ! Les chats sont vraiment sublimes ! Et pour la dinde, ce n'est pas de leur faute, ils avaient faim, les pauvres minous ! Je me dépêche de les ramener dans ma chambre, emportant bouteilles de lait et coupelles. Après m'être assuré qu'ils buvaient bien, je les enferme dans la chambre, à clé. Ils ne m'auront pas deux fois !

Je regarde ma montre. 23h30. Je pars maintenant en direction des jardins. Mes petits chéris ne peuvent sortir, ils ont donc dû vouloir partir à l'aventure entre les arbres et les buissons. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, après le passage de Finny…

Encore une fois je ne me suis pas trompé. Dans l'arbre du fond, je retrouve mon chat noir et blanc, le doyen du groupe et le caractère qui va avec, égoïste, ronchon, morfale, fier, mais ô combien aimant et aimé. Le monstre était occupé à essayer d'attraper des oisillons terrorisés et calfeutrés dans leur nid.

«Te voilà, toi. Non, ne les mangent pas, Finny ne serait pas content que tu tues les oiseaux qu'il affectionne tant ! »

Le caressant machinalement, je me remets en marche. Dans le jardin, je retrouve un autre persan, occupé à courir après une souris, un Bengale en train de saccager le parterre de tulipes plantées par Finny, seule chose à peu près faite correctement par lui la semaine passée, et mon chat Angora, perché sur le toit de la cabane à outils, hurlant dans la nuit noire.

Après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de chat dans le jardin, je ramène ce petit monde dans ma chambre. Je leur sers une autre coupelle de lait, et part à la recherche des derniers, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte à clé. Je regarde ma montre. 1h du matin. Une heure et demie pour trouver quatre chats dans un jardin. Je me ramollis.

Où peuvent-ils bien être ? Je retourne dans les cuisines, mais aucun chat ne décarcasse ce qui reste de la dinde. J'ai fermé toutes les portes derrière moi, toutes les fenêtres, ils ne sont donc pas sortis dans le jardin. Toutes les portes à part… Le grenier. La porte donnant sur le grenier ne ferme plus, vieille porte que je comptais remplacer aujourd'hui… Et je n'ai pas eu le temps, à cause de ces satanés domestiques incapables de faire leur travail !

Je me précipite au dernier étage, le grenier, malheureusement vide et faiblement éclairé par les rayons de lune passant par un trou dans le toit, juste en dessous d'un vieux fauteuil débraillé. Trou ? Toit ? Oh non, ils n'auraient pas osé…

« MIIIAAAOOOOUUUU »

Ah, si. Ils ont osé. Il y en a au moins un, j'en suis sur. Je regarde le trou. Il est bien trop étroit pour moi, bien que je sois très mince avec un torse finement musclé, d'une beauté diaboli…

« Et une modestie inébranlable !», m'aurait répondu mon adorable Bocchan. Je me dépêche donc de ressortir du manoir. D'un saut digne de moi, J'arrive sur le toit avec une élégance me caractérisant bien. Ca va, je peux bien me permettre de temps en temps ! Personne ne me fait jamais de compliment pour alimenter mon orgueil dans cette maison pourrie !* Oh…

Quelle beauté. Assis sur les tuiles, la pleine lune l'éclairant, mon dernier Bengale miaulait, sa petite frimousse relevée vers le ciel. Quel éclat, quelle être majestueux, quel fringance… Oh petit chat, te voir comme cela me donne envie de rester ainsi, de te laisser libre et te regarder pour toujours miauler sur ce toit. Mais… je ne peux pas. Je dois te ramener, créature de Dieu… Ah non, pas créature de Dieu. Elle est trop magnifique pour être créée par Dieu. Puis je suis un démon, alors faire un compliment à Dieu, très peu pour moi. Non, une beauté diabolique, comme moi, haha. Non tu es une créature des enfers, petite boule de poil, comme tous les félins de ce monde. Aaah, ce jour là, au cirque, la tigresse de Beast était…

Non. Je ne pense pas à cela maintenant. Je me dépêche de ramener ma dite créature des enfers dans ma chambre, en sécurité, avec les autres. Vivement que tout soit fini, je pourrais enfin profiter de ma nuit, avec mon programme pour paresseux !

* * *

*je pense que notre démon est bien à plaindre… ou pas^^

* * *

_**Voilà ! suite et dernier chapitre dimanche prochain ! d'ici là n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! :) **_

_**Diaboliquement.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello !**_

_**Troisième et dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et laissé des reviews. :) C'est ce qui permet à l'auteur de continuer sa fic, car on sent qu'elle plait et rien ne fais plus plaisir ^^ **_

_**Aller j'arrete là ! Je vous laisse avec le Sebby qui cherche desespérément ses chats... ou pas d'ailleurs... Ciel arrive ! ;) **_

_**Koukin-kun :Merci beaucoup ! :) Mouhaha, c'est vrai qu'un Sebastian ne contrôlant pas la situation est assez... jouissif ? héhé très amusant en tout cas ! ^^ aaah... j'adore martyriser ce cher majordome ! ;D**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Moi aussi j'adore les chats ! C'est vrai, pourquoi les gens prennent des chiens ? Surement parce qu'ils sont toujours à montrer leur attachement pour leur maître, alors que le chat... il faut lui demander ! et parfois ça marche pas ! c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! ^^ lol je pense que la seule chose qui ait plu à Sebastian dans l'affaire du cirque n'est pas d'avoir pu assouvir ses... pulsions masculines (^^) avec Beast, ni d'avoir pu voir son Bocchan faible (le pauvre) mais bien d'avoir pu carresser un tigre ! ;D**_

_**Lady lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup ! :) tout le monde a une part de fainéantise en soi, que ce soit un beau démon ou le majordome le plus travailleur (et sexy) du monde ! ;) **_

_**Cyanhi8 : haha je ferai peut être la même chose ! Mais Sebby a un contrat avec Ciel, il ne faut pas qu'il le brise ! ^^ En plus malgré l'ordre de son Bocchan il garde quand même des chats, le bougre ! ^^ **_

_**Servania : Merci d'avoir "ressuciter" ^^ oh oui les chats font au moins toutes ses conneries une fois par jour ! ;D mais c'est comme ça, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir ! ;) Ha du Sebaciel... Je te laisse découvrir la suite, je te dirai juste que je suis aussi une grande fan ! 3 **_

_**Lady Missy : Tu as bien raison, le dernier chat va causer des problèmes à Sebastian... pas qu'a lui, peut être... ^^ Aaaah, le torse de Sebby... pas trop muclé sinon c'est moche ! ^^' **_

_**ArtemisSnape : Merci beaucoup ! En effet j'adore le côté caricatural de Sebastian. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas assez montrer dans le manga -' Oui, tu as bien calculé, il reste un chat. Sebastian ne calcule peut etre pas aussi bien que toi, par contre... ^^ je te laisse découvrir ! Alors ce n'est pas un POV ciel, mais il a un rôle important dans le chapitre :) **_

_**Marine : Merci beaucoup ! ^^ **_

_**Bocchan-chan : Merci ! ^^ lol j'adore ce moment dans le manga avec la chatte noire ! ;D "chez nous, nous avons bien des animaux de compagnie...mais... très peu pour moi ! Non merci !" Enorme ! ;D Ah ça non, dresser un chat, impossible, je suis d'accord avec toi ! (faute d'avoir déjà... tenter... en vain !) ^^ aaah j'ai grandi avec les aristochats ! 3 J'aime beaucoup de DA aussi :) moi j'aime bien Thomas O' Malley aussi, le chat qui aide Duchesse et ses chatons ^^ Sebby, modeste ? Non, Oh non, tu as raison ! ^^ C'est un démon, on ne peut pas le changer ;) C'est vrai, les chats ont beaucoup souffert de ce genre de préjugés, surtout au moyen-âge. Encore aujourd'hui, les chats noirs sont pris pour des être porte-malheurs. Pourtant ils sont magnifiques... Oh, ben Sebby est un diable, même sous la torture, il ne fera jamais un seul compliement à Dieu ! ;) à bientôt :) **_

_**Yui-Chan : Un chat encore ! ;) Oui, très méchant majordome, pas du tout professionnel, finalement ! ;) **_

_**Maintenant, la suite !** _

* * *

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je dépose le Bengal avec les autres chats, rajoute encore du lait dans les bols, Et entreprend d'enlever les nombreux poils collés à mon costume de majordome.

Et maintenant, Comptons-les. Mon angora est là, mon siamois aussi. Deux. Les deux Bengales se sont lovés ensemble sur mon oreiller, et semblent dormir profondément. Quatre. Mon chat noir et blanc s'étire sur mon lit. Cinq. Et les deux derniers, mes persans, ces gloutons, sont occupés à finir les coupelles de lait. Sept.

Je les ai tous ! Magnifique ! Les soucis sont à présent finis ! Je parcours ma chambre du regard, cherchant mon chaton préféré, bien décidé à passer le reste de la nuit à jouer avec lui sur le lit, petit chaton parfois très capricieux mais très aimant, qui…

Non. J'en avais huit au départ. Il en manque un.

Il me manque un persan.

Mon préféré. Le plus jeune, le plus petit, le plus farouche, le plus maigre.

Lui, que j'avais sauvé d'une bande de gamins voulant le frapper et le tuer. *

Lui, rassuré par ma seule présence plus que toutes les autres.

Lui, qui adore se lover dans des couvertures chaudes et douces.

Il est mon préféré, car sa fourrure douce a étrangement la même couleur que les cheveux de…

« CIEL ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier.

Je sors en courant de ma chambre. Déjà, la respiration à deux étages au dessus devient sifflante. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'aurais du me douter que mon chaton, appréciant la chaleur des couvertures et la présence de quelqu'un, irait dans la chambre du jeune maître. Et en ce moment, Bocchan, terrorisé par ces cauchemars revenant régulièrement en ce début de décembre, préfère dormir la porte entre-ouverte ! J'avais fini par m'en apercevoir, car, après s'être réveillé la nuit, il allait à pas de loup ouvrir légèrement sa porte, et retournait se coucher. Après avoir fait cela trois nuits de suite, j'avais décidé de laisser la porte ainsi toute la nuit, pensant que ses cauchemars disparaitraient. Ciel n'en avait fait aucun commentaire, mais ses mauvais rêves étaient toujours présents.

Jusqu'à cette nuit. Cette nuit, il dormait bien. Dormait.

Et il faut dire que j'ai généralement une chance nulle, ainsi que mon Bocchan. Rien que d'y penser, nous faisons vraiment la paire ! Alors pour l'opération « récupération-de-mes-adorables-boules-de-poils-incognito », c'était raté d'avance.

J'accélère. Ce n'est plus l'humain qui court, c'est le démon. Un démon inquiet, dont l'organe qui lui tient lieu de cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je l'entends. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il m'appelle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce ne sont pas ses cauchemars qui l'ont réveillé…

«Bocchan ! »

Il est assis sur son lit, réveillé par son asthme, les yeux fermés et la respiration sifflante, essayant désespérément de respirer, de me prévenir…

J'aperçois mon chaton, dans un coin, effrayé par le réveil mouvementé du jeune maître. Avant que Ciel ne le remarque et tentant surtout d'éloigner le problème, je mets le chat dehors, en prenant garde qu'il ne touche pas mes vêtements et de fermer la porte. J'attrape une couverture et ensuite mon jeune maître, dont l'état empire, ouvre la fenêtre et l'emporte dans le jardin. Rien de telle que l'air frais pour ce remettre d'une crise d'asthme.

Arrivé dans le jardin, je m'assis prestement sur un banc, Ciel sur mes genoux, et je le recouvre de la couverture. Haletant, il retrouve peu à peu une respiration quasi normale, mais sifflante. Je le sers alors dans mes bras, enfouissant sa tête contre mon cou.

Jamais je ne l'avouerais, par pure fierté de démon, mais les crises de Ciel me surprennent à chaque fois, m'effraient même, et je me rends alors compte qu'il n'est qu'un enfant, un simple humain, faible et vulnérable. Je me rends compte aussi que mon diner peut disparaître en un rien de temps.

« C'est fini. » Tenté-je de le rassurer, une main encerclant son corps, l'autre parcourant ses doux cheveux, au parfum de lavande.

Il se love contre mon torse, ses mains serrant mon frac, alors qu'il tente à grande peine de retenir ses larmes. Nous restons ainsi, moi sur le banc, Ciel sur mes genoux recouvert de la couverture, longtemps. Combien ? Je ne sais pas. Le temps s'est arrêté, plus rien d'autre pour moi n'a de l'importance que le petit comte lové contre ma poitrine, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Quand enfin, il y parvient, il se détache légèrement de moi, me regarde de ses yeux humides de larmes, et me dit d'une voix faible que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Sebastian, j'ai eu si peur… »

A cet instant, il n'est plus le comte de Phantomhive, il n'est plus l'enfant capricieux et arrogant essayant tant bien que mal de se conduire en adulte, chose qu'il réussit à la perfection. Même moi ai-je oublié qu'il n'est âgé que de treize ans. Non. A cet instant, il est juste Ciel, il fait son âge, enfant terrorisé et traumatisé. D'autant plus mignon, comme dirait son idiote de cousine, que je ne peux décemment pas voir en peinture.

J'aime quand il se confie ainsi à moi. Vulnérable, chétif, infantile la nuit, capricieux, fort, fier le jour. Quel goût exquis donnera ce mélange à son âme ?

Je lui souris. Un vrai sourire, rassurant, sincère, pour une fois. Sans cesser de lui caresser les cheveux, je le ramène vers moi.

« Je suis là à présent. N'ayez plus peur. Il ne peut rien vous arriver tant que je suis là, même quand il s'agit de votre asthme. »

Il souffle, comme pour se calmer, ou se prouver qu'il peut encore respirer.

« Je sais mais… Imagine, Sebastian ! Tu dors tranquillement, et tu es réveillé par une sensation d'étouffement, où tu as à peine assez de voix pour appeler à l'aide. Mais tu es un démon, tu ne peux imaginer tout cela. Je pensais être guéri ! Et une crise la nuit, cela ne m'étais arrivé qu'il y a des années ! Mais cette fois J'ai vraiment cru que… »

« Stop, c'est fini. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Plus jamais. » le coupé-je, sachant qu'il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à moi, et qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que j'entende ceci de sa bouche, et que j'en entende plus. Il déteste montrer ces signes de faiblesse.

Il renifle, se cale contre moi un peu plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dort. Chacun de ses mots me fais l'effet d'un pieu dans le cœur, non, d'une faux de la mort. C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute. Je dois prendre soin de son âme, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la partie d'échec. Et alors à ce moment là, je pourrais enfin dévorer ce met exquis, dont l'odeur m'attire un peu plus chaque jour. Calé ainsi contre moi, je peux sentir son sang circulé dans ses veines. Son sang où demeure chaque parcelle de son âme, délicieuse âme. Oh, en cet instant je pourrais le tuer tellement _facilement_…

Mais je reprends mes esprits. Les mots « échecs et mat » arriveront tôt ou tard. Et plus on a faim, meilleur est le diner.

Je me lève, Ciel dans les bras, et reprends la direction du manoir, lentement. La nuit est silencieuse. Pour rentrer dans sa chambre, je me propulse avec grâce à sa fenêtre restée ouverte. Je pose Ciel délicatement dans un fauteuil, et enlève les draps, couverts de poils de chat, et les remplace par d'autres. Mon chaton devait être dans la chambre depuis longtemps. Tiens, en y pensant, il va falloir que je le cherche. Après.

Je reprends Ciel délicatement et l'allonge dans son lit. Mais au moment d'atteindre la porte...

« Sebastian, reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il-te-plait. »

« S'il-te-plait » ? Il doit être vraiment tourmenté.

« Vous allez bien, Bocchan ? »

« J'ai l'air, là ? Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

« Mais, jeune maître, il faut que je fasse les préparatifs pour vos invités, et…

« Annule. J'ai peur de refaire une crise. Reste, s'il te plait. »

Deux fois « s'il-te-plait » en une nuit, c'est beaucoup trop pour que j'y reste indifférent, cela m'inquiète. Et quelque part, cela m'arrange aussi, car je n'ai plus de dinde ! Oh, c'est si dommage d'annuler… Et le voir si fragile, si anxieux, avec une attitude s'opposant nettement à celle qu'il a d'habitude, tout cela par ma faute en plus, me fend ce qui me sert le cœur. Mais cette attitude si soumise, tranchant nette avec celle qu'il aborde le jour, m'affame encore plus.

C'est donc avec une immense joie intérieure que j'accepte.

« Yes, my lord. Je serais là, jusqu'au bout, vous pouvez être tranquille. »

Le soulagement se lut alors dans ses yeux. Il tapote son matelas. Surpris mais heureux, j'enlève mon frac et mes chaussures, et m'installe à côté de lui. Il ferme alors les yeux, son corps tourné vers moi, proche du mien sans le toucher vraiment.

Cette nuit, ma main non gantée s'attardera peut être un peu trop sur la joue de Ciel, aussi douce que les coussinets des chats.

* * *

_*Les garçons en question sont morts et enterrés, assassinés froidement avec une botte à talon aiguille en cuir noir plantée dans le coeur ! ^^_

* * *

_**Et voilà, c'est la fin ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi jusque là, n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je vous répondrai par message privé :) **_

_**à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ! :)** _


	4. Prologue

_**Hello :) **_

_**Comme plusieurs m'ont demandé ce qu'était devenu le chaton (et que j'avais ma petite idée sur la question^^), j'ai écrit un prologue.;) Au début je voulais laisser ça comme ça, avec un sebastian qui accorde de l'importance à Ciel d'abord, et qui ne se soucie pas de son chaton pour l'instant :) mais j'ai fini par boucler la boucle. **_

_** J'espère que vous serez surpris(e)s, en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.** **Je vous laisse donc avec Sebastian, et la fin de sa nuit... mouvementée ;) **_

_**Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) **_

* * *

_Lady Missy : Moi aussi j'aime bien cette phrase ^^. Héhé, je te laisse découvrir si le chat a eu l'idée d'aller voir les domestiques ;) _

_Bocchan-chan : Merci pour ta loooongue review :) tu as dû mettre du temps à l'écrire. C'est vrai que l'asthme est une vraie saloperie, je ne l'ai pas, mais une de mes amies est parfois handicapée par cette maladie. :( Oui, à l'époque, cela devait être encore plus embêtant, j'ai d'ailleurs peur que Ciel fasse une crise d'asthme par excès de sport (ok, il en fait pas beaucoup, même pas du tout ^^ mais lis-tu les chapitres prépubliés sur internet ? on sait jamais, une crise d'asthme en plein match, ça peut arriver, non ?) ^^ Ah, le coup du serpent, je pense qu'il l'a regetté amèrement. Comme il était fier en plus après avoir libéré les serpents, le bougre ! Pauvre Ciel, j'avais vraiment eu peur pour lui, à ce moment là ! Moi j'aime bien les caresser sous le ventre ^^ mais je veux bien un Ciel à câliner, aussi ! ^^ à bientôt :) _

_Lady lisa-chan : Oui, tu as raison, la fin était un peu rapide, j'hésitais d'ailleurs à mettre une suite, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire le prologue, mais je ne trouvais pas le début super ^^' Alors oui voilà le prologue, avec la réponse à ta question ^^ Merci beaucoup :) j'adore aussi ce genre de moment entre Ciel & Sebastian, juste tendre, rien d'autre, et ce dans toutes les fics ! ;) _

_Alice L. Nightray : Merci beaucoup :) Eh oui, Sebastian va le manger, quoique... la décision est à Yana Toboso. Perso, je vois bien une fin avec un Sebastian tuant ciel et regettant amèrement ensuite. ou une fin où il le mange et part sans un regard en arrière. -' _

_Koukin-kun : __ bon... oui, je fais un prologue ! Bien parce que je suis gentille, hein ! Les chats aux yeux larmoyant sont eu raison de moi ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review :) _

_Marechal Rattus :__merci pour ta review :) oui, j'aime bien mettre en scène les défauts de Sebby ^^ _

_Servania : merci beaucoup :) je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il advient du dernier chat ;) _

_**Maintenant, le DERNIER chapitre ^^** _

* * *

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre à gousset, doucement afin de ne pas réveiller mon jeune maître. Il est 3h du matin. Je soupire. Finalement, je n'aurai pas eu la nuit dont je rêvais, avec mes chats blottis contre moi. Ce n'est pas mes adorables boules de poils qui dorment auprès de moi cette nuit, mais bien mon jeune maître, la tête enfouie contre mon torse, ses petits doigts désespérément serrés autour de ma chemise immaculée. Et cela est mille fois mieux que ce dont je rêvais.

Ciel remue dans son sommeil. Il gémit, et prend une position de fœtus, ramenant ses jambes contre moi, se crispant. A-t-il froid ? Cauchemarde-t-il à nouveau ? Avec un sourire triste, je soupire encore et rajuste les couvertures sur son corps frêle. Pourtant, il ne se détend pas. Je lève la main, hésite, puis caresse ses cheveux, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il ne serait pas content de me trouver dans son lit, je pense, et son orgueil en prendrait un coup, bien que ce soit lui qui ait voulu que je reste et que je me couche à ses côtés. Mon Bocchan a dû être terriblement effrayé par sa crise nocturne. Et il va devenir encore plus irritant après cela, par simple fierté. Le caractère attendu de mon jeune maître.

Mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux, et semble se détendre enfin.

Je soupire une énième fois. Non pas que je commence à trouver le temps long, mais il faut que je pense à mon chaton, errant tout seul dans le manoir. Je ne peux décemment pas la laisser ainsi ! Pourtant, je ne veux pas quitter mon jeune maître. La nuit est le seul moment où il m'est permis de le découvrir sans sa carapace d'acier, tellement vulnérable. Simplement Ciel, juste Ciel. Il est fascinant.

Mais c'est le rôle d'un majordome de garantir du bon fonctionnement d'un manoir, de s'assurer que les bêtes nuisibles ne rentrent pas dans la maisonnée, et par-dessus tout, d'éviter un massacre à coup de dynamites, de balais, ou encore de statues de marbres coûtant _horriblement_ chères et servant normalement à décorer un manoir digne de ce nom. Traitements que les trois idiots (ou domestiques) de la maison réservent justement aux bêtes nuisibles.

Un chat est-il une bête nuisible ? Non, bien sur que non ! Donc, je ne bouge _pas_.

…

Non, je ne bouge pas ! En plus, Ciel m'a demandé de rester avec lui cette nuit.

…

Il m'a _demandé_. Pas _ordonné_.

…

Bon, dans cette maison d'asthmatique, le chat est une bête nuisible, j'en conviens. Avec encore un autre soupir ressemblant cette fois plus à un geignement, je me lève sans bruit, non sans réticence, et entreprends d'enfiler chaussures et frac. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à mon jeune maître paisiblement endormi et serein, je quitte la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte cette fois, et priant pour que Ciel ne se lève pas pour l'ouvrir. C'est alors que tel une ombre, je me glisse dans le couloir obscur.

Je regarde ma montre à gousset. 3h04. Je dois réveiller les trois idiots et… le… buveur de thé à 6h, préparer le déjeuner de Bocchan pour 7h. J'ai donc moins de trois heures pour trouver un chaton dans un manoir de plus de trente pièces, généralement closes, sauf quand May-Linn y passe pour faire le ménage, et oublie de refermer les portes, donc ouvertes. Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher.

Mon chaton n'est pas dans le jardin, j'ai tout fermé derrière moi. Il n'est pas dans les appartements du jeune maître –heureusement. La cuisine ? Reste-t-il de la dinde ? En une seconde j'y suis. La carcasse de la dinde est bien là, et les mouches commencent à arriver dessus. Exaspéré, je jette la viande qui m'a pris deux heures de mon emploi du temps, et me venge sur les mouches. Pas de mouches chez les Phantomhive. Mon chat n'est évidemment pas là, Cela aurait été trop simple.

Je sors de la cuisine. J'en ai marre. L'envie d'aller retrouver Ciel dans sa chambre me tiraille. Mais je ne dois pas céder. Un majordome de la famille Phantomhive n'abandonne jamais. Surtout quand son chaton préféré est menacé de mort. Et son Bocchan aussi, accessoirement.

Je décide de faire un tour dans l'aile des domestiques. Si je me souviens bien, les trois imbéciles dorment la porte entrouverte. J'espère vraiment que mon chat n'est pas là-bas, car s'il les avait réveillés…

Je commence par la chambre de Bard et Finny. En approchant, j'entends des chuchotements provenant de leur chambre. Intrigué, je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'écouter à la porte.

« …quoi voulais-tu me parler, Bard ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien, Finny, rendors-toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé pour rien. »

Je me crispe. Bardroy aurait-il aperçu mon chat ?

« Si, Bard. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques temps. Parle-moi, tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ah bon ? Il n'est pas en forme ? Je n'ai rien remarqué, il provoque toujours autant d'explosions et rate plus que jamais ses… plats, faute de meilleur terme.

« Tu as raison, Finny. Je ne vais pas bien. J'aimerais t'en parler, seulement… »

« Seulement ? »

« J'ai peur de ta réaction. »

Diable, je commence à avoir peur là. Qu'est-ce qui tracasse Bard à ce point ? Surtout au point d'hésiter à en parler à Finny, ils sont plutôt proches…

… Proches ?

« Finny… Je voudrais que tu saches. Venir vivre ici a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie, et même si je rate tout ce que je cuisine… »

Tiens, il en est conscient ?

« …même si le jeune maître est parfois dur… et bougon… et orgueilleux… et colérique…et froid… »

Oui, bon c'est fini les défauts du jeune maître ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Et moi SEUL est autorisé à énumérer ses nombreux défauts. Et je rajouterai fier. Et gourmand.

« …Même si Sebastian est insupportable… »

Ah oui, Bocchan est parfois insuppo… Insupportable ? Moi ? Alors lui, il ne perd rien pour attendre, il va souffrir encore plus qu'avant… On va voir si je suis insupportable ! Insupportable, tu parles !

« … Je suis heureux ici. Parce que… parce que… »

Hum hum, parce que ? On le sait que tu es heureux même si blablabla, et même si je suis INSUPPORTABLE !

« Bard… »

« Finny… Je… Je »

Ça ne vire pas au niais, là ?

« Oui, Bard ? »

« Je… je t'aime, Finny. Tu me rends heureux, vivre avec toi me rends heureux, te voir, te parler, tout cela fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Bard… »

J'écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche comme un poisson, et manque de tomber par terre.

Oh, Seigneur ! Oh, Satan ! Jamais je n'aurai pensé que… Bard… Finnian… Ils… Ils… Bard a ces préférences ?

« Bard… Je… Je t'aime aussi… »

QUOI ?

« Finny… »

« Bard… »

Aaah que quelqu'un vienne à mon secour... C'est niais, c'est pitoyable, c'est fade… c'est l'amour. Quel sentiment humain inutile ! Bocchan, vous au moins c'est différent… enfin j'espère. C'est vrai qu'il y a votre cousine, cette blonde qui ELLE, est insupportable, piailleuse, pleurnicheuse, collante… et éperdument amoureuse de vous. Et vous Bocchan, que ressentez-vous pour elle ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ?

« Finny… »

« Bard… »

Diable, il faut que je m'en aille. Avant tout ce qui suit une déclaration. Il en va de ma santé mentale. Je les verrai demain. Enfin, dans 1h30. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte d'y être… Bocchan… faites un cauchemar, là maintenant, tout de suite, appelez-moi, je resterai avec vous jusqu'à votre réveil, et je n'aurai pas à voir les trois imbéciles…

Mais Ciel n'a pas l'air décidé de faire un cauchemar. J'entends sa respiration, elle est calme. Tant pis. Pardon, tant mieux.

« Finny… »

« Bard… »

Aaah je pars ! C'est horrible, c'est niais ! On va dire que mon chaton n'est pas dans la chambre des deux garçons ! Je vais aller voir May-Linn !

Je pars à toute vitesse, désirant m'éloigner le plus possible de cet enfer. Pas de chance, la chambre de la bonne n'est que deux portes plus loin.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'inspire un bon coup. May-Linn est seule dans sa chambre, il ne peut rien se passer de _louche_…

Je rentre doucement dans sa chambre. May-Linn semble endormie. Je me baisse pour regarder sous le lit et l'armoire, peut être mon chaton s'y est-il caché… Mais il n'y a rien. Dépité, j'allais sortir quand j'entendis…

« Monsieur Sebastian… »

Je sursaute. L'ai-je réveillée ? Non, elle dort bien. Alors… Elle rêve de moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous dans cette maison de fou, la nuit ?

Je sors en courant de la chambre, mais toujours silencieusement. Je n'en peux plus. La nuit est éreintante. Je n'ose même pas aller voir dans la chambre de Tanaka.

Je m'autorise une pause. J'arrive devant la chambre de Ciel, et entre sans bruit. Je m'approche du lit et m'agenouille près de lui, me permettant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de la nuit que je subis, Bocchan. Il se trame des choses étranges dans votre manoir la nuit qui me dépasse moi-même. Je préférerai passer cette nuit avec vous. »

A ces derniers mots, il sourit. Un sourire peut être légèrement moqueur, mais sincère, pour moi seul. Et pourtant, il dort. Il dort mais est capable de me sourire à moi, son majordome, son démon.

Je me surprends à sourire à mon tour. Effectivement, il se passe des choses étranges dans ce manoir la nuit…

Je me relève. Il faut que j'y retourne. Pour le bien de mon chaton, et pour le bien de Ciel.

En fermant doucement la porte de la chambre, j'entends un miaulement. Un miaulement de chaton qui s'amuse, qui joue. Il vient d'une des pièces du couloir. J'ouvre toutes les portes, mais ne trouve rien. Je commence à désespérer et à me dire que j'ai peut être rêvé alors que j'ouvre la dernière porte, qui n'est autre que la salle de jeu.

« Chaton ! »

Il est bien là. Monté sur le billard, il s'amuse à pousser les boules avec sa petite patte. Tellement adorable. Je reste devant la porte, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Tu sais que tu as fait bien des bêtises cette nuit. Tu t'es enfui de ma chambre. Tu m'as fait peur. Tu as donné une crise d'asthme à mon jeune maître. Tu m'as fait entendre des choses qui ne pourront pas s'effacer aussi tôt de mon esprit… »

Mais mon petit chat ne s'occupe pas de mon sermon. Il continue à jouer avec la bille portant le numéro 7. D'un coup de patte trop fort, il l'a fait rentrer dans un des trous.

« Tu es doué ! Mais on ne joue pas avec les pattes, tu sais. »

Fâché d'avoir perdu sa boule, mon chaton entreprend d'essayer de la rattraper en mettant sa patte dans le trou.

« Arrête ! Tu vas tomber ! »

Ah, il est tombé.

Oui, mon chaton, petit et maigre, vient de tomber à l'intérieur du billard par un trou, en essayant de rattraper une boule.

«NON ! Reviens ! »

Et évidemment, il ne trouve pas la «sortie».

Je rumine. Il m'a fallu une heure pour sortir mon chat de là. Une heure ! En tout cas, nous n'avons plus de billard ! J'ai été obligé de le casser, je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Oh, je suis fatigué, mais fatigué…

Mon chat me fixe, tenant dans ses petites pattes la boule 7 qu'il n'a pas voulu lâcher. Ainsi installé dans mes bras, il a l'air très fier de son petit coup. Je fais les gros yeux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Grondé-je en prenant la direction de ma chambre. Ton comportement est inacceptable ! Sans vos bêtises, ma nuit aurait été… »

… Différente. C'est le mot. Cette nuit, j'avais prévu de rester allongé sur mon lit avec mes chats, mais à cause d'eux, j'ai gâché une dinde, escaladé un arbre et une cabane à outil, parcouru le jardin de fond en comble, je suis monté sur le toit, j'y ai vu la pleine Lune, j'ai sauvé mon jeune maître, câliné mon jeune maître, connu une autre facette de mon jeune maître, désobéis à mon jeune maître, j'ai écouté une conversation pour le moins intéressante, découvert que l'on rêvait de moi de façon… singulière, si je puis dire, j'ai re-câliné mon jeune maître, eu le droit à un sourire sincère de mon jeune maître, tué une table de billard. Une belle aventure en somme, et tout cela en une nuit.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon chaton. Il aborde un regard fier, comme supérieur. Comme si tout cela était grâce à lui. Où ai-je déjà vu ce regard si unique, et pourtant familier ? Je hausse les épaules, trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur ma montre. Il est 5h. Il me reste une heure de repos avec mes chats. Juste une heure. Et je redeviendrai le majordome des Phantomhive, ce majordome entièrement vêtu de noir que tout le monde pense parfait. Dans une heure, je redeviendrai le diable de majordome. Et dans deux heures, je réveillerai mon jeune maître, et vivrai avec lui encore d'autres moments uniques, juste tous les deux. Le maître et le majordome. Le démon et l'orphelin. Dans deux heures…

Mais d'ici là, une heure de repos. Juste une heure.

J'arrive devant la porte de ma chambre. Entre-ouverte, mais cela, je ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Je ne vois que mon lit, avec mon chaton et ses ronronnements.

Puis je remarque que ma chambre est… vide.

Mon armoire aussi.

Les chats ont disparus.

Je n'ai pas fermé la porte quand Ciel a eu sa crise d'asthme.

Juste une heure.

* * *

**_Voilà :) J'espère que vous avez été surpris ! :P _**

**_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, une dernière fois :) _**

**_Diaboliquement._ **


End file.
